


No Stranger Would It Be

by the_genderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flower Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: It’s WinterTree crack-treated-seriously. Some years after Endgame, Bucky and Groot drift into each other’s spheres and find a friendship—and more.





	No Stranger Would It Be

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [@spacerenegades](https://twitter.com/spacerenegades) [@mamboao3](https://twitter.com/mamboao3) and [@deisderium](https://twitter.com/deisderium) but there may be more people involved. Also, I have no idea what the age of consent is for a _tree_ , but Groot has reached it. In case anyone was concerned.
> 
> An article about the _Heliconia _flower. Groot’s flower is not exactly a _Heliconia_ , but please watch the video to get an idea of the in-fic visuals: [Flower stuff in here](http://blogs.discovermagazine.com/inkfish/2018/02/09/when-hummingbirds-visit-this-flower-pops-open-like-a-jack-in-the-box/?utm_source=dscfb&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=dscfb&fbclid=IwAR3bQ5cqxMiTlHpb9-PUgdIMV2avFG2RZeOIJi5h4Qe0GixpDkfO2WtgZlc)__

Bucky wasn’t sure when the friendship had begun to blossom into something more. It had been so long since he had thought himself worthy of being anything more than just a casual friend that he simply hadn’t noticed. You don’t notice the grass growing until it’s brushing your ankles, soft and ticklish. If you had told him even two years ago that, one day, he’d find himself falling in love again, he’d’ve laughed you off. Love? Don’t be sentimental. Love was for people with something left to lose. But here he was, getting butterflies in his stomach over a _tree_ , of all people.

Bucky wasn’t sure when it had started, but he knew there was something there now. Groot didn’t have to speak, it showed in his body language, in the tiny flowers that would bloom around the crown of his head when he was happy, in the sparkle of his dark eyes. Groot had come by his rough bark naturally, Bucky’s skin had been hardened by years and sorrows, but as the friendship bloomed between them, Bucky had found a softness to both of them. So when Groot asked him, in his matter-of-fact way, Bucky said yes, of course.

A soft spring day found the two of them in a secluded corner of the garden. Blue skies, wispy white clouds, and a gentle breeze scented with flowers. Nothing to do but relax and enjoy their chosen company. Bucky sat cross-legged on the grass, gripping his ankles, looking up at Groot sitting beside him. Waiting for Groot to make the first move, to convince him that he wasn’t alone in these feelings. That he was reading the situation right. He breathed deep, filling his lungs before exhaling with a contented sigh and leaning over to rest his head on Groot’s arm.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, his voice warm and light as dandelion seeds.

“Yeah, I like it here,” Bucky replied. “It’s a beautiful place, peaceful. I’m here, you’re here, and I’m _happy_.”

“I am Groot,” Groot said, shifting a little to let a carpet of tiny leaves unfold from the crevices of his bark, cushioning Bucky’s cheek. A twig crept up to carefully brush his hair back.

“Ask away,” Bucky said. “I’ve got nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“I am Groot. I… am Groot. I am _Groot_. I am Groot?” Groot asked quietly, tapping his fingers nervously against his leg.

“Yeah, I do,” Bucky nodded, smiling broadly and sitting up straight again. “I didn’t want to even think about it for a while, because how could I deserve this, after everything? But yeah, I do. I want this.”

“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, really, I wouldn’t joke about love or any of that, I promise.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, lifting his hand, palm up. A flower, golden-petaled like a tiny sun unfurled in Groot’s hand and he held it out, offering it to Bucky.

“Thank you, and of course. Yes, I _do_ want to. I mean, I’m not really sure how it’ll work, but I’m willing to find out,” Bucky replied, picking up the flower and tucking it into his hair to peek out over his ear. “For you? Of course.”

“I am Groot,” Groot said, standing up. 

Groot held out both hands to Bucky and helped him to his feet. They stood, facing each other, hand in hand, nervous smiles on both of their faces. Bucky’s heart was pounding with excitement and nerves. When was the last time he had opened himself up to someone else like this? Bringing both of their hands to his waist, Bucky unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them. He slipped his hand under the elastic of his boxers, pushing them down over his hips, baring himself. He lead Groot’s hand to his cock. 

“I want you,” Bucky murmured, looking up into Groot’s eyes. “In so many ways, _including_ this one, yes.”

“I am Groot,” Groot nodded. “I am Groot?”

“Yeah, I understand. I can show you,” Bucky agreed, leaning closer in. Bucky settled his fingers over the back of Groot’s hand as Groot’s fingers, rough but gentle, curled around his cock. 

“Like this,” Bucky said, guiding Groot’s hand. “Start out slow, get me hard, build me up. There’s a lot of things we can do; this is a pretty simple one, but it feels good. I’ll show you, but I’ll let you lead. I want you to do this for me, I want to do this for you.” 

As Groot’s hand began to stroke, Bucky felt a tingling wetness on his skin, some sort of sap, he guessed, exuded from Groot’s bark. He closed his eyes and just let himself breathe, let himself feel as his cock grew hard and sensitive under Groot’s ministrations.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, seeking confirmation.

“Yeah, that feels real good,” Bucky replied, gripping Groot’s arm with his free hand, steadying himself. 

Groot was sturdy and solid, warm, with a heady, cedary scent. Bucky leaned into him, letting Groot fill his senses. He panted, moaning softly as Groot’s hand found a rhythm, leading now. The tingle of the slick sap mingled with his precome, Groot’s hand stroking him, Bucky gave a high, needy whine. He could and did touch himself, jerk himself off, but with a partner? Someone he loved enough to let himself be vulnerable for? He missed this, _ached_ for it. Bucky gasped, clutching Groot’s arm, spilling over his fingers as he came. 

Groot brought his hand up and mouthed curiously at his fingers, tasting Bucky’s come. He pulled his fingers back abruptly. “I am _Groot_.”

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed, pushing himself slowly off of Groot’s chest to smile up at him. Bucky reluctantly took his hands off of Groot, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling his jeans up again. “It’s an acquired taste, I guess. Some people like it, some people never do. What can I do for _you_ now?”

“I am Groot,” Groot said, pressing both hands to his torso, just below where the solar plexus would be. “I _am_ Groot, I am Groot.”

Bucky nodded, taking a half step back. He watched as the bark shivered, the cracks widening, closing, shifting as a green bud about the size of his thumb pushed its way out of Groot’s body. The bud swelled and grew longer than his hand, color deepening to a vivid sea-green. The bud split open down the length of one side and erupted in a fan of filamentous golden petals shining in a hundred subtle variations that spilled out over Groot’s torso. Nestled in the middle of the petals was a smaller spike, about as long as his palm, secret, blazing in scarlet, vermilion, fiery red-orange. Groot’s flower was a little like a mimosa, a bird-of-paradise flower, a _Heliconia_ , but unearthly enough, sublime enough, that Bucky knew it wasn’t something just anyone was allowed to see. He couldn’t help but gasp as the petals unfurled, it was so beautiful.

“I am Groot,” Groot murmured, reaching down to take Bucky’s hand. He lifted it to the flower, letting Bucky comb his fingers tenderly through the petals. Groot’s eyes closed and his whole body shivered as Bucky touched him.

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky whispered, awe in his voice, reverence in his fingers.

“I am Groot,” Groot said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He guided Bucky’s fingers to the spike.

The spike was supple, springy, and Bucky could just feel a thin line or seam under his fingers. He looked up at Groot who met his eyes, giving him a nod of permission. Bucky pressed two fingers against the seam, feeling it open around them. The inside of the spike was cool and dry, almost powdery, like pushing your fingers through flour; nothing like what Bucky was expecting, but perfect in and of itself.

“ _I am Groot_ ,” Groot murmured, eyes closed, posture loose. He was relaxed, happy.

“Of course, whatever you need,” Bucky replied. He crooked his fingers, not quite sure what he was feeling for, but trusting that, if Groot said he was doing good, then he was doing good.

As Bucky made little circles with his fingertips, almost without warning, a thin, wiry filament with a fuzzy catkin-like tip, sprang out from among the petals to press against his hand, dusting him with pollen. “Oh!” Bucky gasped. “Is that…? Did you, did I… do that for you?”

“I am Groot,” Groot nodded, smiling. He lay his hand over top of Bucky’s.

“I’m glad,” Bucky said, withdrawing his fingers slowly. Still hand-in-hand with Groot, he settled back down onto the grass, silently asking Groot to sit with him. 

Bucky settled cross-legged onto the grass, Groot close beside him, fingers entwined as they leaned into each other. He smiled. What a _feeling_ it was to love again.


End file.
